New?
by UnspiltBlood
Summary: Heero and Relina get into an arguement; which causes a few choice words to leave Heero's mouth; Will this change everything? R/R Please!


Heero: This is stupid. Do I really have to be here?  
  
Duo: Hey, lighten up. I'm here and I don't think I'm even in the story so you have to be here.  
  
Relina: Get into the spirit Heero. Heather's new at this, just give her a break.  
  
Quatre: Considering, that this would be her first Gundam Wing fic, I agree with Relina.  
  
Heero: Well, where is she.  
  
Trowa: I think I saw her awhile ago.  
  
Duo: I heard she was cute.  
  
Wufei: Get your mind out of the gutter.  
  
Duo: *grins* What?! I only said that I heard she was ---  
  
Heather: Hi all! Sorry I'm late. Lots of homework! ^-^  
  
Duo: *jaw drops* gorgeous...  
  
Heather: *looks confused* What's he talking about?  
  
Quatre: *smiles* He's just daydreaming. *shoves Duo over*  
  
Duo: *falls over and starts drooling*  
  
Heather: Ew! Anyways, this is my first GW fic. Since that is the truth, I couldn't possibly own Gundam Wing. So all you lawyers can go find someone else to bug. Besides, I'm broke! ^-^  
  
Relina: So, here is her first attempt at a GW fic. Enjoy!  
  
Heather: Thanks Relina!  
  
  
  
Zechs Merquise, or rather... Milliardo Peacecraft and Treize Khushrenada. Both names made Heero snarl as he walked down the deserted road. Both, were part of OZ. But, Milliardo, was also... the brother of the woman he... what? Heero stopped and stared at the night sky. What was it about Relina Peacecraft that interested him so much that he couldn't get away. Yes, she was related to the enemy, but she was with the Resistance. That had to account for something. But why did it matter? Heero looked at the ground. "I'm not trained for feelings...so... why do I feel so strange when I'm with her?" Heero kicked a large rock and continued walking. He'd grown accustomed to walking down this dark deserted rod whenever he wanted to be alone or wanted to think, which, quite accurately would be most of the time. "Damn it. Now she's invading my thoughts. I'd come out here to think of our problems. Not MY problem." Is that what she is? My problem? Heero sighed and came to the little creek that broke through the road. Sitting on a large boulder he watched the small stream trickle over the rocks. He remained there in silence until his thoughts were interupted by singing.  
  
Relina walked down the peaceful stream not caring where it lead her. Singing softly to herself she watched the water as she walked. Her hair whirled in the wind but she made no move to control it. She'd had too much control already. She needed to lean back at let someone else take care of it for her. Too much was happening to fast and it all started when she saw one certain young man crawl out of the water. Heero Yuy had taken root in her mind. She wanted to understand him but he wouldn't let anyone near enough to even break the surface. Not that she didn't mind the challenge. She loved challenges but this one was so frustrating. She stopped walking and singing when she heard someone gasp and looked up. Before her was Heero, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"How'd you get here?" he demanded. "I followed the creek. Why would it matter?" "It doesn't." Heero turned suddenly and started marching down the road he'd come from. Not caring where he was headed Relina followed after him. When she caught up with him she ran ahead to block his path. "Why are you like this? Why won't you let anyone near you!" Heero merely looked at her briefly then went around her. "Hey! Listen to me, will you?" Relina ran after him and again cut into his path. "It is none of your concern. Now stop following me and go home." "I will not until you tell me what's going on." "I have nothing to tell you Ms. Peacecraft." "Is that what this is? Just because I'm a Peacecraft that I'm part of the enemy like my brother?" she snapped. Heero's temper raised and he went around her again, just to be cut off again. "I don't care who the hell your brother is or what side he's on. That has nothing to do with this." "With what?! What's the matter with you?" "Just get out of my way and leave me alone." Relina stared at him. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. "Why do you hate me." "I knew you were naive, but I never thought you were stupid. You just proved me wrong." Relina gaped at him and watched him walk around her. Soon she ran after him and grabbed his shirt and lifted it enough for his muscled abs to show. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I don't hate you! How could I hate you when I love you with what little heart I'm aware of!?" Heero screamed at her, watching her eyes widen. Then realising what he just said he jerked away from her stunned form and started to run.  
  
  
  
Relina stood there, the words "when I love you..." repeating over and over in her head. She soon realised that he was far ahead of her and with her shoes and dress she'd never be able to catch up. Still a little shocked she started towards home. Heero Yuy loved her. When she got to her door she realised that if she didn't find him soon he might leave her again and she'd never find him again. Forgetting her condition she ran to the jeep and hopped in, hoping that Heero would be at his place. Driving faster than the speed limit and not really caring, she was at his place in no time. Jumping out she passed a confused Duo and ran into Heero's apartment just as he had finished packing. Heero turned around. Tears had stained his cheeks. His eyes watered and spilled over again when he saw Relina. Hurriedly he turned back to his suitcase and quickly closed it. "Heero..." Relina was scared by his tears. Reaching out she touched his shoulder and he collapsed into her arms.  
  
Heero was ashamed by his tears and his weakness but he couldn't hold them back. It felt good to be in Relina's arms. He felt like he wasn't just a fighter. "These...feelings scare me." he confessed through tears. "I'm not used to them." He felt Relina tighten her hold on him and heard her whisper, "I love you too Heero." He stopped crying and pulled away enough to look into her face. She looked sincere but he was a little skeptical. "Really?" Relina moved forward and captured his mouth with her own before replying, "Really." Heero started talking, he couldn't help it. "I've never been in love. I've never had feelings like this at all. It's all so new. I wonder if they are right because I've only been trained to be the perfect warrior, with no feelings. But, I can't help but be in love with you." "I know. I'm here for you. Don't leave me." More calmly he smiled and kissed her gently. "Never."  
  
  
  
Duo: *With hearts in his eyes* And she can write.  
  
Heero: The End  
  
Relina and Heather: *shakes head at Duo and applause Heero*  
  
Heero: *Blushes* Ok, time to leave! 


End file.
